Consecuencias
by Siolna
Summary: El capitán Garfio ha reconstruido su antigua vida como pirata después de los años que pasó como el desdichado de Ravello. Sin embargo, a pesar de recobrar su carácter de hierro y haber aprendido algunas lecciones de vida, nadie lo preparó para amar y para el desamor.
1. Lágrima de Garfio

Este fanfiction está basado en el libro_ "Peter y Wendy" J.M Barrie de 1911 y la maravillosa continuación de Geraldine McGaughrean "Peter de rojo escarlata_" que se publico en el 2006 tras un llamado de las personas del hospital Ormond Street, versión oficial de la historia. Esta es una historia que he desarrollado y que cuenta de dos partes, la primera con unos 5 o cuatro capítulos. Esta es la primera y la segunda vendrá después. "**Consecuencias",** narra acontecimientos después de la novela de 2006, asociados al pirata James Garfio. Personaje que le tengo un afecto enorme. Soy escritora con alguna trayectoria, mi estilo es dramático pero también adulto. Pueden existir asuntos eróticos en mi interpretación personal, es por eso que esta lectura es para mayores de edad. No es porno, pero se necesita de criterio para leer.

_Disfruten._

* * *

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**(Primera parte)**

* * *

Un hombre pálido miraba el mar. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en la nada, su sombra tenía motivos para crecer. Su eterna soledad, su eterno motivo para ser infeliz, sólo que ahora su vida parecía tener otro motivo para ello.

"_Ese es el problema de Garfio",_ musitó en tercera persona como siempre que se encontraba en sus más oscuros momentos, "_las consecuencias de sus acciones... las consecuencias"_ repitió esa palabra sin sentido aparente.

Nadie lo escuchaba, era usual en el en apariencia hablar solo mientras estaba en su barco. La luna en menguante no daba mucha luz en el cielo de Nunca Jamás, y su corazón estaba opacado, su alma de acero y su determinación, esa noche como las que lo antecedieron estaban a la deriva.

Parecía que la única mujer fiel a un marino era su embarcación, y el Holly Roger era por el momento lo único que le había acompañado, hasta que...

_Maldición quisiera dejar de pensar en insensateces._ Se recriminó el capitán mentalmente, _no es correcto ni de buena educación pensar sólo en eso, ¡no era un animal!, no señor!, era un hombre educado, no podía, ni debía dedicar tanto tiempo a divagar por asuntos de carne. Bien podía dirigirse a donde una de las tantas putas del poblado pirata para zacear su necesidad, pero el problema no era ese, no era el cuerpo, era el corazón y la necesidad era de "esa piel", no la de cualquiera._

_¿De dónde acá se había convertido en un hombre débil?_. Golpeó con su garfio la madera haciendo una especie de berrinche.

**-¿Capitán?** Susurró una voz a su espalda

_**-Smee.**_ Respondió con un ronroneo misterioso sin voltear

El hombre bajo se colocó a su lado como si comprendiera el asunto. Las palabras del marino fueron calmas y bien pensadas, no quería que el capitán pensara que él le estaba dando órdenes.

**-Eh, mañana zarparemos temprano, ¿no le sentaría bien un descanso capitán?**. Un silencio enorme surcó la conversación. **Vamos señor... le he muñido bien la cama de su camarote y seguro tendrá un buen descanso.**

**-¿Para qué quiere que duerma Smee?.** Responde muy bajo. **Igual no podre dormir**

**-El sueño cura casi cualquier mal**. Responde él.

**-Dudo que cure este.**

Sin embargo a pesar de sus palabras da media vuelta y se dirige al camarote. Un cuarto grande se percibe ante sus ojos, algunos lujos adornan su presencia, lujos que fue reconstruyendo poco a poco, como la propia Holly Roger. El mismo James Garfio se propuso reconstruirla luego de que se destruyera en las playas de la roca magnetizada en una de las misiones en las que logró vengarse parcialmente de Peter Pan. Ahora que lo piensa en ese momento no le dolió dejar a su hermosa nave en esa playa. La roca magnetizada se llevo todos los clavos y la madera se desplomó en el mar sin el sostén propio que une la madera, de ella quedo el esqueleto de su hermosa nave.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, Garfio no era de todo el mismo. Había aprendido a golpes y dolores ciertas cosas de la vida. Había aprendido a ser paciente, había conocido algo del cariño de los animales, fuerza que lo mantuvo alerta en sus veinte años como Ravello, había conocido algo del cariño de la naturaleza, y las vueltas del destino. Aprendió acerca del daño que hace la estrategia, y la manipulación de la naturaleza humana, lo cual lo hacía más inteligente en sus ataques. Entendió que en oportunidades una palabra puede dañar más que una herida hecha por una espada. No cambio mucho su resentimiento y su odio hacia ese mocoso impertinente, esperaba aún hoy su venganza, se había vuelto un estratega fabuloso. Los años no vienen en vano.

Se sentó en la cama de su camarote, la cual había sido ingeniosamente diseñara para que se desplegara desde el techo y así ahorrar un poco el espacio. Miró el gran ventanal del camarote del capitán, viendo el reflejo de la pobre luna en las aguas oscuras, y sin acostarse se quedo en silencio observando un punto fijo en el agua, mientras de manera algo autómata se quitaba algo de su ropa.

Smee abrió el armario donde guardaba las vestimentas del capitán, sacó un gancho para la ropa y colgó la levita roja escarlata que siempre llevaba, acomodó las botas negras en los estantes inferiores al lado de unas de cuero de cocodrilo que a Garfio no le traían gratos recuerdos, pero las conservaba como evidencia de todo lo que había sufrido.

No había una persona en Nunca Jamás que conociera tanto a Garfio como Smee.

_¿ Hoy actué con buena educación?_. Pensó James Garfio cansado de la obsesiva pregunta que solía hacerse antes de dormir, pero la respuesta parecía haber perdido el sentido... ya no le importaba.

Se acostó entonces en su cama tras limpiarse el sudor de su rostro. El calor de Nunca Jamás era en sí abrumador, y el solía sudar en extremo.

Una vez Smee se retirara y cerrara la puerta del camarote, en la soledad, y de manera triste James Garfio recorrió con su mano izquierda un sector del colchón vacio, con cierta añoranza y tristeza, acerco su nariz hacia esa parte de la almohada y trato de sentir el olor que ella había dejado. No encontró mucho, solo un leve indicio, y por primera vez en el día los ojos azules del capitán se llenaron de lágrimas. No era muy viril que un hombre llorara, y menos que él, "el gran señor del mal" lo hiciera. Era, en esencia un acto de debilidad que él no podía permitirse. No era un hombre bueno, y no pretendía serlo, así que le parecían ridículas esas lágrimas que se escapaban por su rostro acompañadas por quejidos y balbuceos. Su corazón le dolía tanto o casi de igual forma como cuando los ácidos estomacales del cocodrilo quemaban su piel, aunque podía decir que más.

No le podía estar pasando esto a él... a ÉL NO... no a Garfio. No tenía capacidad de amar, él no era así... el amor era una debilidad, una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de repente se quedo dormido.

Soñó con las altas pendientes del bosque, y un rincón en la Bahía, unas rocas altas y casi impenetrables. Soñó con una balsa de madera rustica que se alejaba del barco y una figura femenina que se alejaba con ella.

_Ana... no... Por favor.._

Gritó en el sueño, pero ella se volteo y lo miró con odio. Esa mirada, esos dos ojos clavándose en su frente, eran peor que una daga, que dos cocodrilos, que miles de maldiciones...

Abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó en la cama de manera triste, diciendo en voz alta: _**"Consecuencias"**_

**-¿decía señor?**

Garfio no había notado que Smee estaba por ahí.

**-Nada.** Dijo de manera cortante y de mal humor.

**-Veo que durmió bien,** sonrió diciendo, **su desayuno estará listo en unos instantes..**

**-No tengo hambre...**

**-Pero, debe comer. **Le dijo el hombre de manera paternal como recordándole el deber ser de las cosas.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en el día a día. Su tripulación no podía notar su dificultad. Tenía que actuar y comerse sus sentimientos.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Nunca Jamás había florecido después de muchos años. El tiempo pasaba de manera más lenta, la gente no envejecía, y los habitantes permanecían en un equilibrio entre la muerte y la vida. Cuando unos morían, otros aparecían, aunque habían personas que siempre estaban ahí, la vida nunca era fácil en Nunca Jamás a pesar de los beneficios que tiene estar ahí. El ambiente cambió, el cielo se volvió azul, volvieron aparecer sirenas en los parajes y Nunca Jamás parecía recuperarse de su época gris producto del supuesto envenenamiento.

Los niños perdidos se habían consolidado como un pequeño grupo, nuevos rugientes desterrados del grupo de niños aparecían de vez en cuando como niños crecidos y llenos de rabia. Unos se volvieron piratas, otros maleantes.

Habían pasado muchos años, muchos. El capitán Garfio debió empezar de nuevo, pasó 20 años de su vida transformado en alguien más. El podre Ravello era producto de los ácidos estomacales del cocodrilo y con él había perdido sus sueños y su carácter, a pesar de saber que él era Garfio. Los años de soledad y melancolía lo hundieron, y se convirtió en algo que ni el mismo reconocía. Era un hombre lleno de llagas, y de lana... un hombre miserable, triste, cómo el mismo Garfio. El rencor lo corroía, estaba condenado a vivir como un miserable, como un hombre débil sin capacidad de soñar, sin capacidad de dormir, y sólo comiendo huevos.

Era doloroso para él sin lugar a dudas. Ravello se deprimió, se hundió en la miseria y a pesar de no poder dormir, fantaseaba con su venganza, con el momento en que podría devolverle un poco de su desgracia a Peter Pan.

Posiblemente su enemigo se había transformado un poco como era él. Curiosamente Nunca Jamás necesitaba a alguien como Garfio y en un tiempo, Peter demostró su lado más oscuro. Ravello solo aprovechó lo evidente, sólo movió los hilos para que su enemigo recibiera aquello que merecía en su concepto. Muchos niños perdidos crecieron gracias a su pregunta, y Peter Pan por su arrogancia se quedo solo.

Fue entonces que Wendy y compañía volvieron a visitarle.

Ravello tenía una ilusión. Quería recobrar algo de su pasado, posiblemente con ello podría soñar, podría recordar esos momentos en que no estaba tan mal. _!Oh si!, su plan fue egoísta e inteligentemente malvado_. No buscaba la muerte de Peter, sólo su degradación, sólo su miseria. Había cosas peores que estar muerto, lo sabía, sufría las consecuencias de sus actos, _pero Peter... !ja Peter! debería asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones_. La ley del Karma también se cumpliría para el niño maravilla, y cuando se dio cuenta que Wendy había regresado a Nunca Jamás, aprovechó su oportunidad de recobrar algo que le pertenecía, y para ello utilizaría a Peter a su favor.

Logró su cometido, pero en el proceso volvió a ver el rostro de la muerte.

Sin embargo el destino de Nunca Jamás le otorgó otra oportunidad. Garfio era necesario en ese mágico lugar y cómo el sueño cura todas las heridas, se quedo dormido y despertó luego de veinte soles, y cuando abrió los ojos con alegría notó que se había curado. Tomó la determinación de reconstruir de nuevo todo lo que se había perdido.

Comenzó de a poco. Viajó caminando por las tierras de nunca Jamás sintiéndose diferente. Ya no era tan lento, ya no era tan blando, su piel ya no era lana, la maldición del cocodrilo se había deshecho, y todo gracias a Wendy y su beso de las buenas noches.

No sabía cómo, pero en su corazón y honor de caballero educado, tenía claro un asunto. Pagaría ese favor. Wendy ya no estaba en Nunca Jamás, pero el destino podía volver a cruzarla en su camino. Ella fue la única que le ayudo, a pesar de todo..

La voluntad de acero de Garfio podía hacer maravillas. Navegó en una pequeña canoa de madera de una pieza, hacia la piedra esmaltada y llevó uno a uno las piezas intactas de madera, que no habían sufrido ningún daño, sólo la falta de clavos la habían desvencijado. Maldijo a Peter Pan por navegar de tan mal forma y permitir que su hermosa Holly Roger se convirtiera en esto.

Sin embargo persistió. Día a día iba trasladando la madera de un lugar a otro y poniéndola en un lugar seguro. La parte más dura de trasladar era el esqueleto del navío.

En ese papel pasaron varios meses. Recuperó aunque algo mojados sus pertenencias, sus camisas, sus pantalones, sus mapas, su catalejo y los instrumentos de navegación que tenía en el barco. Fue una lucha despegar algunos de la roca esmaltada pero con persistencia lo logró.

Oh, ¿qué no podía lograr el alma de acero y la persistencia de este hombre?. Para Garfio nada era imposible si se lo proponía. Fue un proceso lento, hasta que por fin consiguió toda la madera del navío. Los clavos, eso sí había que fabricarlos, pero era una labor fácil.

Caminó por los bosques y parajes de Nunca Jamás solitario. La soledad no le era ajena, y había hecho lo mismo pero con otra presencia durante veinte años, antes de que recuperara gracias al beso de las buenas noches su presencia. Sabía que solo poco podía hacer y se dedicó a esperar. Se encontró en el bosque con sus animales y algunos trataron de atacarlo. Su olor ya no era el mismo, ya no olía a huevos, jarabe para la tos y tristeza, aunque esta última sí que olía.

Tuvo paciencia y los mismos animales poco a poco lo fueron reconociendo. Ayudó a curar las heridas de los que pudo. Algunos de sus animales murieron o quedaron lisiados por el ataque de esas hadas. Pero nuevos animales nacieron de sus padres, y poco a poco andaban por ahí. Libres, sin ataduras, pero con agradecimiento hacia el que fue su dueño.

_¿Es curioso no?_

Un hombre tan cruel con otros seres humanos podía relacionarse mejor con animales salvajes y comprender sus sentimientos. Curioso sin lugar a dudas que este hombre como Ravello les entrenara sin tener conocimientos.

_Curioso... muy curioso_

Pero Ravello ya no existía, y Garfio ya no quería seguir con la pantomima del circo. Sólo era una falsa imagen que creó para sobrevivir con su aspecto deshilachado.

Fue entonces que en uno de sus días, escondido en los recovecos de Nunca Jamás vio alguien que venía de lo lejos en un coche de bebe. Se escondió, pues evidentemente era adulto, se sorprendió cuando sus ojos reconocieron a Smee.

Se ocultó entre las sombras y le siguió hasta su guarida.

Smee no había notado nada raro, caminaba alegremente cantando una canción estúpida como usualmente hacía. Llevaba una cantidad de bolsas con objetos curiosos.

Garfio esperó a que la noche ocultara sus pasos y a la madrugada entró de manera furtiva al escondite, se dio cuenta que su ex compañero de navío tenía una casa bonita llena de traperos, escobas y artículos de aseo, era en realidad una guarida encantadora. Caminaba lento mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Smee y despacio, como toda una pantera se colocó al frente de la cama del hombrecillo. Lo observó por unos cinco minutos, se acercó a su rostro y luego con el garfio apretó su mentón de forma algo amenazante.

Los ojos de Smee se abrieron de par en par y trató de tomar un cuchillo que guardaba en el lecho, pero al ver el rostro del mismísimo capitán Garfio gritó desaforado.

_**-Hola Smee**_. Dijo de manera fría y calculadora mostrando su semblante más desafiante. **¿Me extrañaste?**

El pobre hombre se le humedeció los ojos y por poco se orina en la cama. Tartamudeó pensando que era una pesadilla, estaba muerto del susto.

Garfio se alejo de él y sonrió. Smee estaba paralizado y el tuvo que pedir disculpas de manera divertida, el hombrecillo no entendía sí estaba al frente de una bruja o del mismísimo capitán Garfio a quien él mismo vio morir tragado por el cocodrilo. Lo primero que pensó fue que venía a cortarle la lengua por hacer algunas conferencias diciéndo que él fue el único hombre al cual el capitán Garfio temió.

**-Usted e-e-e-es-ta-ta-ta muerto.**.. dice señalándolo con el dedo, **fa-fan-ta-tas-ma**

_**-Lo estuve de cierta forma**_. Dijo Garfio de manera fría. Le divertía la reacción del hombre. _**Pero Garfío está vivo otra vez. **_Dice teniendo un poco de compasión. _**No te voy a matar desdichado, ¿podrías actuar como un hombre y no como una señorita gritona?**_

No le contó la historia inmediatamente, espero a que él se tranquilizará. El hombre tembloroso trataba de atenderle ofreciéndole té.

Garfio sabía que Smee le sería útil. Le dijo era que estaba reconstruyendo el Holly Roger y que necesitaba su ayuda. Smee no sabía que pensar. Veía a un capitán calmado con la fuerza que siempre lo caracterizo pero, también algo distinto, algo que él mismo no podía determinar. La frase **_"no te obligare a que me ayudes, pero sí deseas revivir al Holly Roger te espero en el claro pantanoso después del amanecer"_**, fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

El resto de lo que ocurrió es historia.

Lo encontró en el claro y Garfio lo llevo a su escondite donde había cantidad de maderas sin clavos. Le mostró la estructura y las pocas tablas que había alcanzado a pegar. Poco después se les uniría Starkey, quien estaba notablemente prevenido con el capitán Garfio dado que casi muere por su culpa.

La piratería en Nunca Jamás estaba en declive, El hombre que había asumido el mando pirata no le llegaba ni a os tobillos a Garfio, y si querían tener lo que tenían hace unos años podían conseguirlo sí revivían al Holly Roger.

Starkey, también había perdido su barco de vapor en las turbulencias de la roca magnetizada y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que revivir el antiguo navío era su única oportunidad de prosperar.

El papel de capitán nunca fue cuestionado, y poco a poco, tras días de enorme trabajo el barco iba tomando forma. Garfio temía que Peter Pan descubriera su escondite desde el aire, pero luego recordó que le había quitado su sombra y sin ella Peter no volvería a volar hasta que las tristezas la reconstruyeran de nuevo.

Starkey fue fundamental para conseguir nuevos tripulantes, entre rugientes, indios y otros desdichados.

Es así como después de mucho trabajo el Holly Roger había cobrado nuevamente vida y quedo estructuralmente igual que antes. El Holly Roger volvió a flotar sobre el agua y la bandera pirata se elevo nuevamente sobre el barco.

Tan rápido como pudieron y con recursos limitados se propusieron reconquistar Nunca Jamás. Una misión difícil, pero Garfío ya lo había hecho.

Murieron muchos. Los piratas más débiles del Holly Roger tuvieron dos opciones, o se hacían más fuertes o morían. Los botines de monedas de chocolate, telas, alimentos y otras exquisiteces fueron llegando. Al principio y de manera inteligente Garfio no reclamó parte para él, debía motivar a sus atolondrados hombres a la batalla, pero luego sus riquezas se fueron acumulando.

Garfio había regresado con todo su esplendor y Peter Pan no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con los años recobró el poder que el estomago del cocodrilo y el niño maravilla le habían quitado. Continuaba con sus planes de venganza; sus años como Ravello le enseñaron que había cosas por las cuales _valía la pena esperar._


	3. Aquélla mujer

Las incursiones de Peter Pan en territorio pirata no eran del todo efectivas al no tener su sombra y al tener pocos niños perdidos a su cargo. El niño maravilla parecía vivir un buen momento y las sombras producto de sus tristezas tardaron mucho en aparecer. Aprovechando eso se fue restableciendo la población pirata en la bahía de "cueva de piratas".

El asentamiento se fue formando construyendo casas con partes de barcos, madera del bosque de Nunca Jamás y desperdicios. La villa pirata fue creciendo de manera controlada, albergando unos 150 piratas que podían aumentar o disminuir acorde a las muertes o los eventos. Con el asentamiento llegaron también las mujeres. Entre esclavas, mujeres rugientes y madres del arrecife del dolor cuyos hijos habían muerto.

Las mujeres cumplían un papel fundamental en la villa pirata, cocían las velas de los barcos, cocinaban, y eran muy buenas vendedoras. Muy pocas eran rudas como los piratas, sólo aquellas que habían sido niñas perdidas y que antes de piratas habían sido rugientes. Cómo es lógico, y más en este tipo de poblaciones muchas de esas mujeres eran prostitutas. Villa Pirata era un lugar donde el pecado, el alcohol y las peleas eran frecuentes. Pero dentro de esa misma anarquía, existía orden y reglas sociales como en cualquier tipo de sociedad. Había cosas que no se permitían en villa pirata: los traidores, los ladrones de posesiones comunitarias y los violadores.

Cabe anotar que donde hay mujeres y hombres, en un tiempo habrá embarazos y niños. Niños que nacían dentro de la piratería y que se forjaban como potenciales piratas. Por sugerencia de Starkey, quien había educado los hijos de los indígenas por largo tiempo, se formó una escuela donde se les enseñaba a leer y escribir, aspecto que ningún niño perdido aprendería. Los niños pocas veces identificaban un padre, aunque a veces un pirata tomaba la batuta de su educación. Las prostitutas en Villa Pirata podían acumular muchas riquezas por sus servicios y la vida continuaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Garfio era Garfio, su experiencia como el desdichado de Ravello había quedado atrás, sin embargo el capitán no olvido esos 20 años de miseria lo que hizo que odiara más al niño maravilla. Planeaba su venganza y su crueldad en oportunidades le recordaba a los residentes de villa pirata con quien no podían meterse. Era una autoridad, pero no era el alcalde ni mucho menos, le dejo ese cargo a cualquiera, aunque él básicamente podía hacer lo que gustase. En el Holly Roger era el rey, y nadie, NADIE, podía decir lo contrario.

El asentamiento pirata era evitado por los niños perdidos aunque de vez en cuando encontraban la desagradable visita de Peter Pan quien mataba a varios piratas y tenia encuentros no fatales con su gran enemigo. Garfio tenía claro no repetir los mismos errores, y no iba a dar oportunidad a que nuevamente se convirtiera en un errante desdichado. Peter Pan se había convertido en un problema público, que aparecía y desaparecía.

Todo entró en un equilibrio fastidioso, y Garfio constantemente salía a buscar botín por Nunca Jamás mientras la realidad en la villa seguía estable.

Y fue entonces que luego de un gran viaje, y tras bajar los aparejos para desembarcar Garfio notó una figura que le era totalmente ajena. Una mujer que nunca había visto. Esta desconocida lavaba la ropa con las demás mujeres en la cascada de la ensenada._ ¿Quién era ella?_

A Garfio no parecía interesarle de manera especial las mujeres. Como es obvio tenía una prostituta de turno con la cual zaceaba su viril deseo, sin que el sexo se convirtiera en algo que realmente lo anclara a una mujer. A Garfio esas mujeres le parecían vulgares, sin real valor.

Podía comportarse como un caballero, pues los hombres educados se comportan de manera adecuada frente a las damas, pero en realidad, Garfio no les tenía respeto. Escogía las que eran más bonitas para pasar un momento, les pagaba, claro, pero no le interesaba nada "serio" o estable.

Es claro que Garfio tenía una razón extraña frente a eso. Sentía que esas mujeres eran sucias, se sentía incomodo al acercarse mucho a una mujer en la intimidad. Nunca las besaba en los labios y el sexo era impersonal, el nunca llego a quitarse totalmente la ropa, ni acostarse con ellas para retozar en el lecho, era un asunto egoísta. Ellas le daban la espalda, él les subía la falda, realizaba su "trabajo" por unos minutos y tras terminar se despedía subiéndose la cremallera. El sexo era una forma de sanar su ira interna y su instinto masculino tan poco usado en años anteriores. Sea como sea, no lo hacía muy seguido. Las mujeres con las que estaba se sentían honradas de ser elegidas por el capitán pero él poca importancia les daba. Sentía que podía prescindir de las mujeres, no las necesitaba.

Justo ese día al desembarcar preguntó el nombre de la recién llagada, nadie sabía. La mujer ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo en la villa sólamente que no salía mucho de su casa. Procedió a preguntar cuánto cobraba, le había parecido atractiva. Un marinero quedo en averiguar, es así como él desde su barco ve como el hombre se acerca a ella, le murmura la pregunta al oído y la respuesta fue contundente: _una cachetada bien puesta._

! Qué sorpresa!, a James Garfio la escena le parecía bien entretenida. La mujer se había sentido ofendida, había recogido su ropa y se había alejado, mientras el marinero se acercaba y le comentaba que: _"ella no era una prostituta"_

A Garfio la reacción le produjo risa. Era la primera mujer que se le reusaba, lo cual le gustaba, una mujer diferente al parecer.

Olvidó el asunto de la fulana por algún tiempo, no le importaba la conquista de mujeres, prefería conquistar territorio indio y matar niños perdidos.

El tiempo pasó, y las festividades llegaron. En Nunca Jamás y en especial la villa pirata se celebraban el día del asentamiento, era solo una disculpa para celebrar. La villa fue decorada con luces de colores y se había dispuesto un gran espacio de baile.

Al capitán James Garfio le molestaba la vulgaridad de este asunto, en Eton lugar donde estudio, las fiestas eran en extremo sofisticadas, estas en cambio, eran vulgares. No le gustaba involucrarse mucho con la plebe, prefirió guardar su educación para el mismo. Entre más piratas idiotas hubiera, el más se sentía solo, la verdad era que nunca había encontrado a nadie que lo igualara. Ni siquiera Smee lograba que él se sintiera cómodo.

Sin embargo no podía marcharse a la mar y evitar la fiesta, los hombres del barco hablaban de eso con emoción, y si bien James Garfio no participaba de esas reuniones, no podía negarles a sus hombres que se distrajeran. Entre más satisfecho estuviera un pirata, menos posibilidades habría de que planearan cosas en su contra.

El Holly Roger estaba custodiado por unos guarda espaldas. El capitán dio una última vuelta por cubierta antes de irse a dormir. Estaba planeando un asunto delicado en el que se implicaba a Peter Pan y le gustaba planear en las noches, tomar sus mapas y elaborar su plan. Cuando iba a entrar al camarote, nota que Smee y su primer oficial Sparkey han salido de la multitud para bailar de manera calmada a bordo de su navío. Parecía ser una fiesta privada, y Garfio estaba a punto de llegar al hastió y sacarlos de su barco, pero de repente vio a esa mujer. Estaba vestida de manera exquisita, con gusto, nada vulgar. Esa mujer evidentemente no era una prostituta, ni siquiera una mujer humilde... era especial...

Lo pensó dos veces, pero acepto que se moría de la curiosidad por saber quién era, y esta vez no mandaría a un estúpido a hablar con ella, iría él mismo.

Salió del barco custodiado por dos guarda espaldas. Su paso era orgulloso y talante, las personas le daban paso de manera automática. Se acercó a la mujer quien estaba sola con una expresión de disgusto. No se sentía muy cómoda en la fiesta.

**-Buenas noches señorita**. Dice James de manera encantadora besándole la mano. **Mi nombre es Capitán James Garfio, aunque supongo ya habrá oído algo de mí.** La mujer respondió con algo de frialdad.

**-Si mal no recuerdo me lo referenciaron pidiendo un precio.** Garfio palideció apenado.

**-Mi señorita**, dice con voz de seda, con la más alta educación. **Disculpe a mi tripulación, en oportunidades se comportan como unos idiotas, y no sólo en oportunidades sino siempre, no son educados, no tienen mucho respeto, y más hacia alguien tan agraciada y educada como usted, seguramente se habrán confundido.** La mujer parece sorprenderse de las palabras. **Quería invitarla, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, a ir a mi barco, donde hay una fiesta privada un poco alejada de la plebe.** Sonríe. **Comprenderá usted que este tipo de fiestas pueden ser algo vulgares, pero que con compañía adecuada podría reparar la ofensa de la cual fue víctima.**

La mujer sin decir mucho, le acepta la mano de Garfio y se dirigen lentamente hacia el barco. Smee se sorprendió al ver al capitán ingresar acompañado de una dama y como era norma de educación ofreció algo de beber a la mujer, quien se negó a tomar bebidas fuertes. Cada cosa que hacía a James Garfio le impactaba, esta mujer hablaba con decencia, con educación, caminaba de manera acorde y se comportaba como una autentica dama.

**-Hemos llegado hasta aquí y todavía no conozco su nombre.**

**-Ana Visconti.** Dice la mujer con cierta gracia

-¿**De donde es tan precioso nombre?** Pregunta con gran elegancia el capitán

**-España.**

**-Me perdonará señorita la pregunta, pero noto que sus manera son esplendidas, su educación es pulcra, y refinada**. Dice de manera honesta. ¿**Qué hace una mujer tan exquisita en esta villa de bandidos?.**

**-Preferiría no hablar de eso capitán,** dice la mujer con algo de precaución, **sólo la mala suerte y el destino me trajo aquí, pero como puede darse cuenta no me siento cómoda en este sitio, espero poder irme en algún momento.**

**-Entiendo.** Dice Garfio sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos **¿usted baila?**

**-Sí, pero esas melodías no... **

**-Oh no hay ningún problema. **

Garfio chasquea los dedos y un hombre se le acerca murmurándole algo al oído. Al momento han traído un fonógrafo hermoso que toca hermosas melodías muy distintas a la música vulgar del pueblo. De manera elegante la invita a bailar, y Ana acepta.

El silencio que se dio en el pueblo fue automático. La banda dejó de tocar de repente. Varios se acercaron para ver bailar al capitán garfio con esa misteriosa Mujer, los movimientos eran graciosos y los pasos exactos. Era el baile de los nobles, era el andar de la gente altamente educada. Smee no pudo dejar de admirar como los pies de ambos estaban en armonía, era como ver un espectáculo especial, nunca habían visto a alguien bailar con tanta delicadeza. De repente era obvio que ambos bailarines sonreían, estaban disfrutando del momento y la banda de la fiesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero ellos dos solo escuchaban la melodía que salía del fonógrafo. y así lo hicieron hasta que el disco se terminó.

Se sentaron luego de eso y conversaron. El capitán Garfio le hacía preguntas para evaluar a la mujer y esta siempre respondía de manera muy acorde. La fiesta ya había terminado y ellos continuaban hablando.

Él como un caballero le preguntó si la acompañaba a su residencia para que no fuera víctima de algún bandido, aunque su real intención era averiguar donde la mujer vivía.

Caminó junto a ella por las calles pequeñas de la villa y llegaron a una casa mal construida que no hacía honor a la educación de esa mujer. Se despidieron educadamente y el capitán se dirigió pensativo hacía el Holly Roger.


	4. El amor

Mujer especial aquella dama. Su olor era exquisito y su presencia fabulosa. Posible había sido secuestrada y vendida. Era la única explicación que Garfio se hacía de su situación. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus modales, la mujer no gozaba de una buena posición, había caído en desgracia. Una dama entre bandidos y prostitutas, Garfio no podía pensar lo desafortunado que era eso y tampoco podía ocultar como había disfrutado aquel baile. Siempre estaba por encima de los desdichados esos, y ahora, por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba de igual a igual con alguien, a pesar de que esa persona fuera mujer. Y bueno, las mujeres y los hombres no eran iguales, los varones eran superiores ciertamente, pero esa hermosa dama le había impactado.

Smee lo encontró sonriendo sin razón alguna a la mañana siguiente, se guardo sus comentarios por miedo a la furia del capitán, pero notaba que por primera vez el capitán estaba interesado en una dama.

El Holly Roger zarparía en unos días, y antes de irse James Garfio hizo unos arreglos y habló con ciertos encargados. Investigó un poco, eso sí, y luego tomó una decisión.

Luego de eso pasó dos semanas en la mar. Sus planes habían sido interceptados por Peter Pan y Garfio estaba furioso, tenía tan mal genio que insultó a su tripulación como usualmente hacía y llegó a puerto muy malhumorado.

El rumor del estado de ánimo del capitán se filtró rápidamente en la villa. Eran pocas personas y era evidente que los chismes se supieran casi al instante. En su camarote las maldiciones y las malas palabras eran como llovizna. Por una razón personal siempre se acordaba y recitaba lo que el muchacho había hecho con el fin de motivarlo para luego matarlo. Recordar todo el dolor que había sufrido y decir sus razones de manera tan egoísta era tan común en Garfio que Smee podía literalmente reproducir su cantaleta. Calmar al capitán era su misión y a pesar de que este hombre no era considerado el ser más inteligente tenía una habilidad emocional que lo hacía inteligente. A Garfio podía conquistarlo con halagos y cariño.

Era curioso, pero a pesar de que Garfio era como era, muchos piratas lo apreciaban. En el pasado mandó a muchos hombres a cumplir con la misión de la guerra, cuando la primera guerra mundial se dio, y algunos de esos hombres se fueron obedientes y le mandaban postales y cosas por el estilo. Sí James Garfio hubiera sido tan malo con ellos, no le hubieran mandado un ápice de cualquier cosa. Pero evidentemente la mente paranoica de Garfio nunca veía esas cosas buenas. Cómo Ravello era un hombre a veces hasta más amable, cosa que desapareció luego de que durmiera por 20 días. Pero aún así, esa parte amable, que hacía que las bestias del bosque lo obedecieran, estaba en un rincón de su corazón. No, James Garfio no era una persona completamente mala aunque le encantaba bufonear de su maldad, era un hombre que buscaba constantemente llenar ese vació interior. Era celoso con lo que le pertenecía y quería sentir que su vida tenía algún sentido. Su larga sombra de miseria lo precedía.

**-Ohh vida cruel.** Decía hacia sus adentros en voz alta. **Algún día Peter Pan lamentará todo lo que ha hecho y yo podré bañarme con el agua de la victoria.**

**-Debería tranquilizarse capitán.** Murmuró Smee casi como un susurro**, debería relajarse, pronto cenaremos.** Lo miro al rostro mientras lo alentaba. **¿quizás si invita a la señorita Visconti a cenar ella pueda acompañarle y ayudarle a mejorar su humor?.** Garfio se sorprendió sobre manera de la propuesta de su mano derecha.

**-¿Quién te crees Smee?** Dice malhumorado, **¿ y porque he de cenar con esa mujer?**

**-Bueno, **dice el hombre con sumo cuidado**, parecen tener cosas en común supongo... no se amargue la vida capitán, esa mujer puede darle un buen momento.**

**-No es de esas Smee.** Dice de manera agria, no se sentía cómodo que su inferior le dijera lo que debía hacer.

**-Mejor entonces..**

**-Está bien... está bien.** Responde a regañadientes.

Usa la pluma de un cuervo y la tinta roja para escribir la invitación a la señorita. No podía negar que el asunto le excitaba. Fue así como esa noche ella fue a parar al camarote del capitán el cual estaba arreglado con una mesa, un tazón lleno de raras frutas y dos platos de fina porcelana. Ella se sorprendió con la elegancia en la que vivía el gran Garfio. El capitán se comportó como todo un caballero, la cena langosta con otros frutos de mar estaba deliciosa. Hablaron durante la velada y para sorpresa de ambos terminaron tomados de la mano por encima de la mesa.

Ana le agradeció la gran gentileza que tuvo con ella, y no estamos hablando de la cena, sino de la ayuda que le dio en relación a su residencia. En las semanas en que el navío estaba a la mar, un hombre le informó que dejaría de vivir en el chiquero donde estaba, y la envió a un edificio donde Garfio tenía una especie de museo. Habían preparado una de las habitaciones y colocado una cama cómoda. La nueva habitación era lujosa y digna para alguien de su estirpe. Al parecer el capitán Garfio había pensado más allá, y a pesar de la sugerencia atropellada de Smee la verdad era, que él ya había pensado invitarla.

Los dedos de ambas manos jugueteaban encima del mantel y se acariciaban de manera graciosa mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos. Había una gran atracción en esa mesa, y a pesar de que la excitación era evidente, sus acciones estaban limitadas por la educación.

Se despidieron esa noche, y tras cerrar la puerta Garfio tuvo la necesidad de darse un baño con agua fría.

Se olvidó de Peter Pan por unos minutos y comenzó a soñar con ella.

Los días posteriores, existió cierto jugueteo, noticas de papel que se enviaban, cenas y encuentros casuales. Oh era realmente encantador esa etapa de la conquista, era evidente que ambos se deseaban, pero no habían dado ningún paso que los pusieran en evidencia. Eran una especie de amigos.

Para Smee y otros miembros de la tripulación era evidente que Garfio estaba intentando seducir a la mujer, y se comenzaron a dar ciertos chistecitos a bordo que por alguna razón extraña el capitán nunca escuchaba. Era peligroso hacer enfadar a Garfio.

Fue entonces cuando luego de una excusa para visitarla, tras una tarde de té y magdalenas, a la despedida del encuentro se encontraron sus labios y se besaron limpiamente. Fue en beso largo, donde ambos se quedaron paralizados a la sombra de la puerta de la casa, sin que nadie los observara, pues estaban dentro del domicilio.

Ese calor en los labios, esa energía, ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, oh por los dioses James Garfio nunca había tenido una sensación igual. Era como una tarta de chocolate, un amanecer, era como... ¿ser feliz?

Lógicamente él nunca lo aceptaría en público, su fama de ser alguien ajeno a los sentimientos lo precedía, pero ese largo beso, que desde la inocencia y la pasión se daba le dio al capitán un motivo para sonreír en silencio cuando nadie lo observaba.

Dejo de buscar a Peter Pan por un tiempo, ignoró sus ataques, parecía no sentirse tan comprometido a seguirle su juego.

Ese beso lo llenaba de energía, le daba ganas de seguir jugando ese juego de la conquista. Abría los ojos por la mañana y pensaba en ¿qué estará haciendo Ana?, ¿ya desayunaría?, ¿tomaría el té?

Como hombre de mar no se quedaba mucho en el puerto, pero por una temporada se centró en la idea de besarla de nuevo.

Lógicamente no podía dar a conocer su ansiedad, las burlas de los tripulantes llegaron a sus oídos y castigó a uno al encadenarlo a a proa durante una tormenta. Las burlas cesaron y también los chistes.

Fue después de varios meses que las cosas habían tomado un toque más serio. En la villa todos sabían que él la pretendía, y Ana Visconti, la mujer educada y pulcra era motivo de muchos celos por parte de las mujeres vulgares del lugar. Se dice que cuando el amor florece, las hadas de Nunca Jamás tienen hijos, las flores se cargan de semillas y estas se reproducen. Alrededor de la villa comenzó a crecer hermosas flores silvestres, y los olores que desprendían por la noche eran como perfumes finos y esencias de los arboles.

La luna llena parecía una bombilla en Nunca Jamás, y esa noche la mujer fue invitada como otras veces a cenar. Deliciosa comida adornaba los platos, el vino y la miel de un postre de pan. La comida quedo en un segundo plano cuando comenzaron los besos y las caricias. James se separo de ella y prendió el fonógrafo, comenzaron a bailar en silencio, mientras sus cuerpos poco a poco se iban acercando más. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella le daba la espalda en el baile el de repente le beso el cuello lo cual a ella la asustó pero también la excito, llevó el rostro de ella hacia sus labios mientras su garfio le consentía el mentón. Las caricias se hicieron más extensas y James soltó el amarre que escondía su cama siendo claras sus intensiones.

Ella se paralizó por un instante, pero el paso a seguir era evidente, él como un caballero la llevó hacia el lecho, se sentaron uno al frente del otro y mientras el fonógrafo tocaba el iba acariciándola por encima de la ropa, el garfio comenzó a jugar con sus botones. La besaba en el cuello y la acariciaba rodeando su cintura, no le alzó la falda como usualmente lo hacía con las prostitutas sino que fue dejándose llevar por el juego, ella le quitaba de manera delicada su ya famosa levita roja que sin ningún cuidado la prenda cayó al piso.

Hicieron el amor esa noche de manera intensa. La educación ya no importaba, sólo había instinto. La experiencia más hermosa que se puede vivir entre dos personas que se aman dio lugar esa noche.

Sin apartarse el uno del otro, jadeando como animales se abrazaron desnudos en silencio y el sueño los encontró. Garfio era feliz, estaba enamorado, y posiblemente en su pasión se lo declaró abiertamente mientras se abrazaban: "_**Ana, te amo**_", la afirmación del hombre hizo sonreír misteriosamente a Ana. Era una expresión extraña.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Se editó este capítulo por respeto a las normas de la página en relación a los contenidos sexuales.


	5. La carta de la venganza

A la madrugada más tarde James Garfio se levantó a orinar y dejo caer las cortinas o mosqueteros de la cama. Se abrazo nuevamente a ella dándose cuenta que era la primera vez en sus más de 120 años de vida que se desnudaba completamente ante una mujer. No sabía cómo había actuado de esa forma tan apasionada y se encontraba sorprendido de sí mismo.

Los sueños hacen felices a las personas, y cuando eso sucede en Nunca Jamás las hadas nacen y las flores se ponen más hermosas. Y por primera vez Garfio soñaba en algo distinto a la venganza.

El sol los encontró juntos, y cuando Smee entró inocente al camarote vio tal escena que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Había visto suficiente para darse cuenta que podía morir por entrar así. Sin embargo la pareja no notó que los habían descubierto y retozaron nuevamente por una hora hasta que de manera feliz se vistieron en silencio.

La amabilidad y las palabras de dulce salían de Garfio como un hombre amoroso. El mismo se sorprendía de sus palabras. Era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que nunca había experimentado.

El tiempo pasaba, y ahora para todos era claro que ella era su mujer. Cuando Peter Pan entró en la villa y la insultó, Garfio lleno de ira se adelantó a matar al muchacho quien logró burlarse del capitán pirata y escapar. El capitán no toleraría que nadie se metiera con ella. Cada día y cada noche que pasaban juntos su amor crecía... o por lo menos el del capitán.

_Fue entonces que un día Ana desapareció._

Garfio tocó su puerta por una media hora y luego preocupado tiró la misma. Ella ya no estaba, ni tampoco sus cosas, sólo una carta.

_"__James,_

_Me voy para no volver, ayer por fin me he decidido luego de meses de pensarlo. Creo que con eso tendrás tu merecido. Preguntarás él porque me marcho y te responderé claramente._

_Yo no te amo, ni siquiera sé si podría llegar a estimarte, me causas repulsión y en realidad el odio que siento por ti es enorme._

_¿Odio te preguntarás?, pues sí Garfio, odio, odio por el hombre que llego a mi poblado y mató a mis tíos. Supongo que no lo recordarás, ¿verdad?... uno de tantos hombres que has dado muerte solo porque se te ha dado la gana._

_Entraste con tus hombres a mi poblado, justo después del valle de las brumas, buscabas un tesoro, y te encontraste con nosotros, un grupo de pobladores de la magia, magos y brujas que vivían en paz hasta que tú llegaste. Y sí, yo soy una bruja James._

_Sí te llevaste tu botín y rompiste el corazón de más de uno. Yo era una bebe James, y crecí odiándote, y preparándome para mi gran venganza._

_Así como me rompiste el corazón y mataste parte de mi familia, yo te iba a romper el corazón a ti. Como buena bruja que soy he pasado mi vida estudiándote y conociendo tus gustos sólo para cuadrar en tu corazón y te enamoraras de mí. Pensé que tu alma era como una roca pero l__o logre, eso es seguro. Y ahora, te dejo, para que sepas que nunca me tendrás. Tendrás que vivir con dolor de haber conocido el amor y haberlo perdido._

_Te causo esta herida James, quiera Dios pueda también olvidarte._

_Adiós._

_Ana. "_

_(_La firma estaba disgregada como si algo de agua la hubiera distorsionado).

Garfio le temblaba la mano y sintió un dolor tan enorme que entró en una crisis de ira y destruyó la habitación. La Villa Pirata no tardo en enterarse que Ana había abandonado al capitán. Los chismes comenzaron a rondar, y las malas lenguas decían que lo habían abandonado por otro hombre. Pero el solitario capitán sabía la razón, y no la comentó.

Duró sus días haciéndose el fuerte y llorando en soledad. A pesar de que se cortó su sombra le creció una rápidamente. Las ideas obsesivas lo atormentaban. La culpa y el dolor lo invadían, y sus noches se llenaban de preguntas, en especial retomando la última frase de la carta: "quiera Dios pueda olvidarte"

_No sabía si eso significaba que ella también lo había amado._


	6. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El mar es expresión de movimiento, de cambio, de violencia, de desequilibrio pero también de equilibrio. Un día el mar este calmo pero al otro día puede existir tormenta.

Nunca Jamás es un sitio de contrastes. El más bueno no es tan bueno, y el más malo no es tan malo. Las montañas que se alzan en esta tierra son el reflejo de los sueños de los niños y de los adultos.

Nunca Jamás es una tierra en equilibrio donde la moral es relativa. Todos los que están, o estuvieron en Nunca Jamás tienen una misión, y esa labor a veces no es tan clara. El destino sabe como maneja sus hilos, el destino conoce que ha de pasar. Regala dones a personajes particulares, que pueden o no merecerlos, pero se los regala. También da oportunidades, y así mismo las quita.

El misterio es tajante, pero benevolente con buenos y malos, justicia injustificada, y maldad sin méritos. Existen secretos por descubrir, y montones de cosas por explorar, alegrías que compartir, corazones rotos que mostrar, amores, odios, risas y llantos..

Y en un lugar místico, donde las realidades se construyen una esfera de luz brillante que espera junto a otras en un lugar especial. Parece un hogar de hadas volando, aunque evidentemente no son hadas, son luces, podría decir que son indeterminadas, son entes, seres, espíritus o esencias.. como quieran llamarlos.

Cada tiempo las luces toman algún camino y desaparecen. Aquella esencia de luz de repente siente que es atraída hacia un camino en especial. No es el más usual, y ciertamente es el más lejano, y de repente en ese camino sólo esta ella, no hay nadie más, sólo bordes de colores, arcoíris, y montañas. Su luz comienza a iluminar más el camino, hasta que llega al borde de la nada.

Y ahí solo hay tranquilidad, posible la suficiente para darse cuenta que ella iluminaba más que sus compañeras, ella sabe que es especial, pero no se siente muy diferente por ello. La luz es lo que es, y será lo que será. Entonces un regocijo la invade y un mensaje llega a su interior.

"_Podrás ser lo que decidas, opciones son las presentes_".

Oh la esencia de luz mira todas las posibles, pero regresa a una, y se queda observándola olvidando a las demás, siente una sensación nueva, y luego una cantidad exagerada de todo un poco, es como un remolino, como una ensalada de emociones, pero cuando se concentra siente calor. De repente decide.

_¿Esta?, ¿estás segura?,_ ella asiente. _"Es de las opciones la más difícil y la que tiene más responsabilidad"._ Sonrió el ángel al pronunciar aquello, _"sabía que eras la adecuada, ve, te envió, usa tu luz, sigue tu destino, causa tu impacto, desde antes fuiste escogida para ser especial, ahora solo vive lo que debas vivir, tu elección es la adecuada, los Dioses te bendicen"_

Y fue así como aquella alma comienza su viaje para encarnar una nueva vida.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron o leerán este primer fanfictión sobre el capitán Garfio. He creado un foro (o fórum en la categoría de ) que se llama __**"El rincón de Nunca Jamás**__" donde pretendo reunir a las personas que deseen, y que les guste este tema, hacer publicidad de sus escritos y conversar sobre ciertos temas._

_Este es el primer Forum en español dado que el resto está en inglés. Pueden acceder a él en la parte de fórums, arriba de: "characters" cuando están buscando un fan fic en especial. Pueden entrar inscribirse y participar._

_Sobre la continuación de este fanfiction consecuencias, vendrá muy pronto. Se llamará __**"Consecuencias: El hijo de Garfio"**_

_GRACIAS._


End file.
